Corpse Party:Blood Drive Trailer(My Version)
by Axel The Moon
Summary: This could be M rate,but this is my Version of Blood a trailer and I will not make a story from this.


Author Note:This is'nt a trailer for my future story,this is what It look like in my version of the game,trailer style.  
****************************************************

'You can't not escape your fate.'

'You will go to the Evil Hallway...and face your fear.'

A boy woke up from the had a brown chocolate hair and a ocean blue was wearing a is Yuu Shinohara.

'It that same dream is she?and why a'm I calling her "Sis"?'Yuu thought as if he had the same dream over and over dream was about a girl,with a curl hair,that he feel like he know her,but he can't remember where.

'You will fight...to protect those you hold dear.'

The scene change with Yuu talking with his classmate and his crush,Yuka Mochida.

"You see,I been having this strange dream all this week and I don't know what it mean."Yuu say,admitted."I don't know,but maybe Oni-chan's friend might know."Yuka say to Yuu.

'You will fight...to know the answer.'

"It must be a memorie fragment,you begining to remember the "forgotten one""A boy,wearing a black and yellow hooded jacket.""The forgotten one"?what that?"said Ayumi,who was hiding Yuu from behind her.

A young man smirk as if he was waiting this to happened.

"It the person,who die in Heavenly Host."He speak to Ayumi,who her eye was widen in shock from the revelation.

'You will fight...again...'

"Hey guys,why don't we do the charm I found in the internate?"A boy name Senjin said,who was holding a paper doll.

"Really?you wanted to do this,after our training?"Speak the boy name Zenka,who was sweating over his training from the ninja style kendo.

"Yeah,it call the "Sachiko Ever After" charm."Said Senjin.

'The darkening.'

The scene change with Yuu waking up in heavenly host.

"What is this place?"He said as he pick up the gotatsu nyngio blade.

The scene change with Yuu walking throught the twisted corridor.

"What that sound"Yuu wisperd himselft as he hear a he reach to the source,he is greeded to something gruesome.

A giant samurai,in tenjin style,was devouring a red spirit.

"N-no!pleased stop it!the pain,it too much,please."cry the red spirit,who is a girl,but Yuu,feel like he reconize that voice Yuu step on something,it make a squishing sound,which cause the two to hear.

When Yuu get to see it face,his eye widen in terror.

It was not the face,but a black mist with a yellow eye and bloody.

And then,the Nightmare beging.

'You will face many trial and terror.'

Scene change with Yuu,fighting multiple Samurai that apeared throught the Vortex,and Yuu kill the last one.

"What the heck are they,and what is going on"Yuu said as he was breathing.

"Y-Yuu...is that you?"The red spirit said,who for some reasoned,turn look at the now blue spirit in confuse."How did you know my name?Who are you?"Said Yuu who was confuse to why she sudenly change blue.

"Can't you remember me?It me,your sister Seiko."The spirit,name Seiko said.

'You will face the truth.'

Yuu look at the spirit in surprise."A sister?I don't remember had another sibling?Are you sure you are telling the true?"Yuu say,still confuse to what she talking about.

"What going on?why you can't remember me?all the time that we spend,all the time that I have to watch over you and our two other sibling since our mom you even forgotten about staying a good boy Yuu?"Seiko said,now on the verges of this,Yuu suddenly had a headace and was on the ground,groaning in pain.

"Yuu!"Seiko said as she was kneeling down.

'You will face...your nightmare.'

Scene change with Yuu,sitting with his kneed,crying."S-sis...why...why did you had to die..."Yuu was crying,until a scream happen before him.

"ONI-CHAN!"Yuu look up and recongnize the scream."Yuka?No,I'm coming"Yuu said as he get up and went to the sources.

'You will fight again the one who will hurt your friend.'

Scene change with Yuu,badly injure,and stand before him,was a Kizami,in Atomic Model form,arm with a knife glowing red,and behind Yuu,was Yuka,eye wide in terror.

"No!Pleased leave Yuu-Chan alone!Please,I do anything you want!Anything,just please leave Yuu-chan alone."Yuka yell while crying.

Kizami look at Yuka,with a insane smile forming into his face."Now Yuka,where the fun of that,I want to hear both you and his' sing of terror,and it make me feel good to hear it song...HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"Kizami finished with his insane laught.

And then a scene change with Barry Burton,aiming it pistol at the zombie,who was aproaching Jill.

"This guy is insane!"Yell barry as he shot the zombie and lay ground,death.

The scene change back with Kizami,ready to stab Yuu with his knife.

"Noooooooooooo!"Yell Yuka as she close her eye,unable to see the tragic fate of her best friend.

But before Kizami was about to stab Yuu in his heart.

"LEAVE MY LITTLE BROTHER ALONE!"Yell Seiko,in red spirit as she apeared from the window and tackle Kizami and start attacking him.

"Sei-"Naomi enter the room,but stop when she see Yuu and Yuka.

"Yuu!?What happened to you!?And how did you get here!?"Naomi said in shock to see Seiko's little brother here.

"Naomi!What going-"Satoshi enter and saw Yuka.

"Yuka!"Satoshi said as he ran to her.

"Oni-chan"Yuka said as she hug her brother.

"ARGH"Seiko scream in look to see Kizami,holding Seiko by the neck."Hahaha!You are a fool to fight you forgotten that you can't defeat me?"Kizami say with a wide smile."You must be a stupid,to think that you can protect people?what a laught!you are nothing but a failure shinohara!"Kizami said,mocking her for her attemp.

At this,Yuu snap and look at Kizami with hatred eye.  
"Don't you ever."Yuu said as he standing up,his blade in his hand.

Kizami look at Yuu and his eye was widen in exept Seiko look at Yuu and it eye widen in shock.

Yuu was radiating with black flame,and all of his injury and clothes was fix,as if he has been heal by some magic.

"What going on?How did you heal yourselft,is this the effect of the darkening?"Kizami said as he let go of Seiko.

"Ever said that to my Sister."Yuu said,ignoring his question,he look at Kizami,who was in a corner in fear.(A/N:Oh hell yeah,A 17 year old phycos,step back in fear by a child.)Yuu's eye change color from Ocean blue,to emeral green eye,and his hair turn dark hair.

"DON'T YOU SAY THAT TO MY SISTER!"Yuu yell as he lounge at Kizami so fast,that you can only see his sword shine green and Yuu slice off Kizami in it to make Kizami suffer more,a green flame delevolp around him.

"AAAAAAAAAHHHH!It hurt!Damm it!"Kizami said as his body turn to ashes.

Everyone look at Yuu in shock,they had no idea the darkening can do something as gruesome as Seiko,who turn blue was in shock,afraid that she has lost him.

"Y-Yuu?"Seiko said as she step then look at her,his eye turn ocean blue,and his hair change something unexpected ran to Seiko and give her a warn hug,while crying to her.'Yuu,what going on,I thought the darkening possesed him,so why did he change back to normal?'Seiko thought as she hug Yuu back.

'But you will never be alone.'

'For the I,Shuu,will use my power,to save your friend.'

(You can play as any character from 5 chapter)

Zenka:If you need help,I'm your man.

Scene change with Zenka,being succumbe to the Darkening as he was battling the Hollow Samurai,and he dash to them,forming a pentagram.

Denka:Do you want a cup of tea?

Scene change to Denka,dogding the monster while reading the book(A/N:The second Kakashi bitch.)he close the book and pull out a large three way shuriken and before all the monster suddenly bleed out to death and Denka reapeared in the same spot.

Senjin:Yetta!I get to bring back to life!I won't disapoint you.

Scene change to Senjin,making a medicine,and force Seiko's corpse to the scene change with Senjin,battling a large Samurai.

Tenjin:Let me at them,I can handle anything you throw at me.

The scene change with Tenjin,running away from Mayu as he was screaming for Tenjin.

Yuu:I...I want to protect my if it kill me.

Scene change with Yuu,fighting again a shinigami and a Samurai,armed with a Yuu going to have fun.

Shuu:Hey,if you don't know who I am,I am you second self.

Scene change with Shuu,serperate with Yuu,fighting again the darkening.

Sachiko:Oh look who back!That right me!

Scene change with Sachiko,apearing from the vortex.

Then a lot of scene change to many action and drama,till a scene apeared with Yuu's blade,clash againt the Gotatsu Nygio Boy.

...

"Did you think you can defeat me,me the legendary Book of Shadow,the indestructable monster,defeated by a mere child?"

Scene change in the real world,somewhere in Kishi at night,with Yuu,with only his red jacket,torn off,and with a large buster sword,while standing in the distance,was a man with a red and blue hetachronomic eye,shirtless.

"You must have a death wish!"The man said as he laught at this.

"Well,I may going to die."Yuu said,then a blue aura forming around him."But I'm gonna take you with me!"Yuu said as he and the man charge at each of them jump,as they charging to it,Yuu's blade shine in blue while the man,who has a red aura around him,shine his blade red and both of them clash at it sword.

Then everything went dark.

Yuu:I may not be able to see my friend again,but it least,I get to see my sister you...good bye.

And the title of the stories apeared.

Corpse Party:Blood Drive.

The land of corpse,is the most dangeries place to that those who enter,was never to be seen 5 soul one of them,is my sister,to the one who control the corruption,must do my last destroy the Land of Corpse once and for all.  
~Hinoe Shinozaki. 


End file.
